disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Can You Feel the Love Tonight
Can You Feel the Love Tonight? is a classical pop song from the Disney's 1994 animated feature The Lion King. It was composed by Elton John with lyrics written by Tim Rice. The song won the 1994 Academy Award for Best Original Song and the Golden Globe Award for Best Original Song. The song was also nominated for AFI's 100 years...100 songs, as one of 15 songs from Disney and one of 17 songs from an animated movie to be nominated. The songs that eventually made the cut was: When You Wish Upon A Star (#7), Some Day My Prince Will Come (#19), Beauty and the Beast (#62) and Hakuna Matata (#99). Plot In the first movie, the song is performed by Kristle Edwards, Joseph Williams as Simba, Sally Dworsky as Nala, Nathan Lane as Timon, and Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa. As the song begins, Timon and Pumbaa realize that Nala and Simba being alone together would most likely lead to the two falling romantically in love. The two worry that this will bring an end to their carefree days with Simba. Timon's prediction comes true, and the two lions fall in love during a stroll though the jungle. In The Lion King 1½, the romantic scene is interspersed with scenes showing Timon and Pumbaa trying to disrupt Simba and Nala's romantic night out while the refrain plays throughout their failure. Elton John, the composer, also sings his cover version during the credits of the original film. This version was released as a single by Elton John and was also featured on the ''The Lion King'' soundtrack. A different cover version of the song, with Elton John's lyrics, appeared on the Sing-Along Songs video Colors of the Wind, in which it was set to clips of couples from previous animated Disney films in addition to Simba and Nala. Lyrics Movie version CL3.jpg CL5.jpg CL6.jpg CL7.jpg CL8.jpg CL9.jpg CL10.jpg CL11.jpg CL12.jpg CL14.jpg CL16.jpg CL18.jpg CL19.jpg CL20.jpg CL21.jpg CL23.jpg CL24.jpg CL25.jpg CL26.jpg CL27.jpg CL28.jpg CL29.jpg CL30.jpg CL33.jpg CL34.jpg CL35.jpg CL36.jpg CL37.jpg CL38.jpg CL39.jpg CL40.jpg Timon: I can see what's happening Pumbaa: What? Timon: And they don't have a clue Pumbaa: '''Who? '''Timon: They'll fall in love, and here's the bottom line Our trio's down to two Pumbaa: '''Oh '''Timon (with French accent):''' The sweet caress of twilight There's magic in the air And with all this romantic atmosphere Disaster's in the air '''Chorus: Can you feel the love tonight? The peace the evening brings The world for once, in perfect harmony With all its living things Simba: So many things to tell her But how to make her see The truth about my past? Impossible She'd turn away from me Nala: He's holding back, he's hiding But what, I can't decide, Why won't he be the king I know he is The king I see inside? Chorus: Can you feel the love tonight? The peace the evening brings The world for once, in perfect harmony With all its living things Can you feel the love tonight? You needn't look to far Steeling through the night's uncertanties Love is where they are Timon: And if he falls in love tonight It can be assumed Pumbaa: His carefree days with us are history Both: In short, our pal is doomed Elton John's version There's a calm surrender To the rush of day When the heat of a rolling wind Can be turned away An enchanted moment And it sees me through It's enough for this restless warrior Just to be with you And can you feel the love tonight? It is where we are It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer That we got this far And can you feel the love tonight? How it's laid to rest It's enough to make kings and vagabonds Believe the very best There's a time for everyone If they only learn That the twisting kaleidoscope Moves us all in turn There's a rhyme and reason To the wild outdoors When the heart of this star-crossed voyager Beats in time with yours And can you feel the love tonight? It is where we are It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer That we got this far And can you feel the love tonight? How it's laid to rest It's enough to make kings and vagabonds Believe the very best It's enough to make kings and vagabonds Believe the very best Trivia *The song originally was storyboarded to be sung by Timon and Pumbaa in a comical fashion, but was changed at the insistance of Elton John to be the film's "Prince and Princess" moment. Category:Songs Category:Romance Songs Category:Award-winning songs Category:The Lion King songs Category:Academy Award nominated songs Category:Academy Award winning songs Category:Closing songs Category:Article of the week Category:Songs Category:Romance Songs Category:Award-winning songs Category:The Lion King songs Category:Academy Award nominated songs Category:Academy Award winning songs Category:Closing songs Category:Article of the week